


One Year Weirder - A Birthday CYOA Fic

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Dancing, Gen, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Spin the Bottle, Surprise Party, implied kikasa - Freeform, implied momoriko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: Truth be told, Kagami hadn’t expected any celebration for his 17th birthday other than maybe a call from his dad and an extra burger for dinner. But to see his friends (and perhaps a few rivals) joining together for an impromptu party made him feel fuzzy inside. There were streamers, balloons, games, presents, music, and naturally, plenty of food (and even if he had been full from the burgers, he definitely had room for cake.)A belated fic for Kagami's birthday (with 10 different routes!)





	1. Beginning: The Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the result of an unfinished draft in my google docs (I have a lot of them.) It's almost a week late, but... happy birthday Kagami!

3…

2…

1...

“Happy birthday Taiga!”

Kagami blinked, standing at the door and trying to gauge what was going on.

His (relatively) small apartment was now filled with guests, ranging from some of the Seirin basketball team to the entire Generation of Miracles, and a few others as well (some of whom looked thrilled to be there, others… not so much.) Even Alex and Himuro had managed to make an appearance at what was, apparently, his surprise birthday party.

“Do you think we surprised him too much?” Izuki asked after several seconds passed with no reaction.

“It’s possible,” Kuroko answered.

“Oi, Kagami! Quit gaping like a fish and get inside already!” Hyuuga commanded.

Hyuuga’s apparent descent into clutch-time was enough to snap Kagami out of whatever trance he was in, and he grinned widely.

“You guys are way too good to me.” He said, and laughed.

Truth be told, Kagami hadn’t expected any celebration for his 17th birthday other than maybe a call from his dad and an extra burger for dinner. But to see his friends (and perhaps a few rivals) joining together for an impromptu party made him feel fuzzy inside. There were streamers, balloons, games, presents, music, and naturally, plenty of food (and even if he had been full from the burgers, he definitely had room for cake.)

“I can’t believe you got everything set up while I was gone!” Kagami said in wonder, filtering through the area to see everything that had been put together.

“It was mainly Kurokocchi’s idea,” Kise said happily and ruffled Kuroko’s hair, promptly earning him a (slightly less harsh than usual) jab in the side.

“Kurokocchi is so mean!”

“For the record,” Aomine piped up from his position on the couch, “I didn’t want to be here. Satsuki made me come over.

“Nobody said YOU--” Kagami started, but was interrupted by Himuro.

“Since the man of honor is here, we should start the festivities.”

Kasamatsu, who had been wrangled into trailing along, asked, “What should we do then?”

“I have an idea!” said Alex, in a tone of voice which almost certainly meant it was a bad one.

She walked over to Kagami and casually draped an arm over his shoulders

“We could always play a good old American game of Spin the Bottle!” **(chapter 2)**

“Or, we could not,” Kagami countered as he tried to dodge a smooch. “Does anyone have any other games?”

Takao waved a beckoning hand from the Kitchenette.

“There’s always cake!” **(chapter 6)**

Koganei poked Kagami in the side playfully. 

“Maybe later, I’m sure Kagami’s already full from dinner. We could see his moves on the dance floor, though!” **(chapter 9)**

“What dance floor?” Midorima asked dryly, raising an eyebrow.

He gestured to one of the tables in the corner of the room, where a modest pile of presents sat.

“The best part of a birthday party is always opening the presents.” **(chapter 12)**

Murasakibara snorted. “Maybe Mido-chin is capable of having fun too.”

Midorima glared.

“Out of respect for Kagami’s party, I’ll refrain from a rebuttal.”

“Perhaps we should let the birthday boy decide,” Akashi wisely suggested.

All eyes in the room turned to Kagami, and Kuroko spoke up quietly.

“Which do you wish to do first, Kagami-kun?”


	2. Split: Spin the Bottle

“I guess it would be nice to relax a little bit and play a game or two,” Kagami said as he glanced towards the kitchenette. “Takao, you didn’t happen to bring any card games with you, did you?”

“There should be a few decks and boxes in the corner by the presents,” Takao called out.

Despite Kagami’s curiosity of what exactly was happening in the kitchen, he couldn’t resist a good game- especially if it meant he could beat the others outside the basketball court too.

There were a few interesting options, but much to Kagami’s disappointment, the strategy games were… not his best.

Occasionally, he would glance at the bottle that Alex had left behind after her half-hearted suggestion (the label had been removed, but Kagami wouldn’t be surprised if it had held something other than juice or soda,) not even noticing that he had his hand of cards visible.

“Kagamicchi, if I had known you were going to space out while we’re playing poker, I would have said we should play with cash.”

Akashi looked in the general direction that Kagami was focused on.

“It’s because he’s too busy staring at that bottle his mentor set down earlier. What is ‘Spin the Bottle,’ anyway?”

“It’s probably something inane,” Midorima said.

“You wouldn’t know fun if it hit you in the head, kid,” Alex quipped as she approached the group.

“I’m sure Midorima is only saying that because he’s losing, anyway,” Akashi commented, earning an indignant noise from Midorima.

“Alex, don’t-”

“You should show them how it’s done, Taiga!”

“Yeah, Taiga,” Himuro laughed, “Show them how it’s done.”

Kagami’s face turned red, but nonetheless, he gathered the group of poker players together, with a few others coming to watch.

“First we need to get into a circle. Then one of us spins the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to k-”

“Oh Taiga!” Himuro interrupted, clearly amused, “How about you spin first, since you’re the birthday boy?

He got a high-five in response from Alex.

“But I haven’t finished explaining-”

“Go on then,” Alex encouraged him with a wink.

 _Damn it, I should have known it would end up like this,_ Kagami thought to himself, as he decided to...

**-Spin the bottle (chapter 3)**

**-Spin the bottle, but with force (chapter 4)**

**-Spin the bottle, but with no effort (chapter 5)**


	3. Ending: Spin the Bottle

With a scowl, Kagami spun the bottle, watching as it twirled on the floor. He bit his lower lip, subconsciously willing the bottle to explode, so that he wouldn’t have to deal with the results.

But he wasn’t that lucky.

The bottle slowly rolled to a stop, and Kagami felt a chill suddenly shoot up his spine.

“Oh?” Akashi blinked as he looked down. “It landed on me. What happens now?

Kagami could have cried.

“That means he has to kiss you,” Alex not-so-helpfully supplied.

“...I have to do what?”

Kagami wondered if his other self would shine through- and if he would survive.

“Can I pass?” He asked.

He turned to Himuro, who looked conflicted. Kise and Midorima, who both appeared somewhat uneasy, glanced at each other in a temporary display of mutual understanding.

Himuro cleared his throat.

“Maybe we should stop-”

“No, no. Kagami was the one who wanted to play, after all. Who am I to deny the man of the hour?” Akashi said suddenly.

With no time to process what was happening, Kagami’s eyes widened as Akashi scooted closer, and-

“Waitwaitwait---!”

The feeling of lips pressing harshly against his own sent Kagami’s brain into a short circuit. After several seconds, Akashi seemed to realize what he was doing, regained his composure, and backed away bashfully.

“Ahem. Now that that’s over with, I suggest we never do that again. Ever.”

“Agreed,” Midorima said, turning nearly as green as his hair.

Well, at least it wasn’t a bad kiss.

**(Return to main chapter or go to Epilogue.)**


	4. Ending: Spin the bottle, but with force

With a scowl, Kagami spun the bottle, but with a force that was probably completely unnecessary.

“Aggravated much, Kagamicchi?” Kise nearly began to laugh, until...

Kagami’s eyes widened, and he turned several shades paler. Oh- hell no.

“Does this mean I win?” Kise asked, mildly surprised.

“It sure does,” Alex smiled.

Alex nudged (read as: pushed) Kagami’s shoulder, making him stumble closer to Kise.

_Yup,_ Kagami thought to himself, _she probably isn’t all that sober. At least she seems to be having fun. As for me..._

“Fine, I’ll do it, but if anyone in this room tells a single soul about what’s about to happen, I won’t be happy.”

His statement earned the attention of everyone in the room, including Kasamatsu.

“Kagamicchi, what are you talking abou-”

What happened next was an awkward mess of lips, flailing limbs, and shocked noises.

“So, uh, yeah. That’s how you play spin the bottle,” Kagami said weakly when all was said and done.

Midorima, who looked about ready to throw up at the mere sight, and Akashi, who was probably still in shock, both wordlessly stood up and wandered away. If any of the onlookers had paid attention, they were probably trying not to now. Kasamatsu looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. Kagami sighed, relieved that he wouldn’t be forced to kiss anyone else for the night.

“If you wanted to kiss me, you could have just asked. I wouldn’t have minded,” Kise said in a strange tone of voice.

“Kise, please, just shut up.”

**(Return to main chapter or go to Epilogue.)**


	5. Ending: Spin the bottle, but with no effort

With a scowl, Kagami spun the bottle, but with no effort put into it. The bottle wobbled weakly on the floor.

_Maybe if I don’t spin it too hard, it’ll land in between someone and I won’t have to deal with this,_ Kagami quietly hoped.

But luck wasn’t on his side. Or Midorima’s, apparently.

“Well, what happens now?” He asked.

Kagami could have fainted right then and there.

“You know the rules,” Himuro said sympathetically.

_Note to self- get revenge later._

Carefully, Kagami inched forward, until he was almost nose-to-nose with Midorima, who looked increasingly uncomfortable at having his space invaded.

“Kagami, I’d like to know just what is going on here-”

_Smooch._

A cackle from the kitchenette forced Kagami away from Midorima milliseconds after it happened, and he was unsurprised to see Takao practically laughing his ass off at the sight.

“Oh- oh my god, Shin-chan is- he just- oh my god, Kagami, you’re too brilliant!”

“That wasn’t funny!” Midorima said indignantly, as a blush started to form on his cheeks.

“I’m never doing that again,” Kagami said, almost dazed.

Maybe he needed to invest in a lucky item too.

**(Return to main chapter or go to Epilogue.)**


	6. Split: Have some cake

“You know, I think I have enough room in me for some cake,” Kagami said with a smile.

He stepped away from the door and wandered over to the kitchenette, immediately frowning- He should have known something was wrong when he had seen that Riko and Momoi weren’t in the main room for long.

At first, he had assumed they were off gossiping or kissing or something, but the mess of flour, sugar, butter, and other baking ingredients strewn about the small counter told him the worst news he would ever hear:

Riko and Momoi had been baking. Together. In the same kitchen.

Kagami could practically feel his stomach crying in agony already.

“Don’t worry,” Takao whispered to him, “I was watching them cook, just to be safe. Everything looks okay so far.

“And why should I trust you with that?” Kagami answered, afraid that it was a prank.

“Kagami, we’re enemies on the court, not in real life. I wouldn’t let you die like that.”

Kagami stared blankly at Takao, who just laughed, drawing Riko and Momoi’s attention.

“Oh! The cake is almost ready, we’re just finishing up the decoration,” Riko said, smiling brightly.

“You’ll be the first to tell us how it tastes, right Kagamin?” Momoi added.

"Uh. Right."

_Goodbye, stomach…_

Soon enough, the icing on the cake was finished- red and white icing covered the (hopefully) chocolate cake, and Kagami had to admit, it almost looked appetizing enough to try to eat.

“I’ll bring it out to the main room,” Riko said, carefully picked up the tray and carried the cake.

Everything happened in slow-motion afterward; Somehow, butter had managed to drip onto the floor (a thought which Kagami didn’t want to dwell on) and Riko began to slip, the cake almost sliding out of her grasp.

Thinking quickly, Kagami made a decision:

**\- The cake needed to be saved! (chapter 7)**   
**\- It wasn’t worth it! (chapter 8)**


	7. Ending: The cake needed to be saved!

All of the hard work Momoi and Riko had put into it couldn’t be wasted, and despite the strangeness of the situation, Kagami actually trusted Takao enough to know that he wouldn’t actively try to poison him.

Stepping forward, Kagami reached out, saving Riko from falling face-first onto the ground, and subsequently rescuing the cake.

Oh yeah, Riko could have hurt herself in the process too. Whoops.

Riko sighed with relief, and Momoi, who had nervously been biting her lip, let out a breath she had been holding. Kagami would have been lying if he said it didn’t boost his ego to know he had such quick reflexes.

“I knew all that training would pay off,” Riko said smugly.

After the incident, Kagami, Takao, Momoi, and Riko exited the kitchenette. There was a brief moment of panic between the remaining guests (or rather, those who knew the horror stories of the cooking.)

It was a wonder how the power duo had even managed to be in charge of the cake in the first place.

Finally, Kagami decided to bite the bullet.

“Just give me a slice of cake.”

With baited breath, the members of the party watched as a slice was cut, and ceremoniously given to Kagami on a small paper plate. Kagami hesitated for a moment, took a bite, and…

“...It’s good.”

Quiet murmurs rang through the small apartment, and Kagami swore he never saw Riko look more satisfied.

“Of course it is!”

Kagami glanced at Takao, who shrugged as though he knew that everything would have ended up fine in the first place.

(He probably didn’t.)

Knowing that, at least for the moment, the cake was safe to eat, a small crowd gathered around the small side-table to get their own slices. Not a bad way to start the evening.

(The next morning, Kagami would wake up with a stomach ache. But it was worth it.)

(Sort of.)

**(Return to main chapter or go to Epilogue.)**


	8. Ending: It wasn't worth it!

_Sorry Riko, Momoi,_ Kagami thought, _But I can’t afford to get food poisoning tonight._

As Riko stumbled, trying to regain her balance, the cake slid to the ground with a loud, almost-comedic ‘splat.’

Several tense moments of silence passed, until Momoi frowned and spoke.

“Not again!”

Kagami blinked. “...What do you mean, not again?”

“Well…” Momoi began sheepishly, and looked to Riko to finish the explanation.

“We had originally bought a bigger cake from the store, but Momoi tripped and dropped the package. We didn’t have enough money left over to buy another one, so we decided to make our own.”

Ignoring the fact that they couldn’t have known Kagami would have the supplies to make a cake in the first place, Kagami stared at the cake on the floor, then to Riko and Momoi.

“I can order something to be delivered here.”

“But… wouldn’t you rather have cake for your birthday?” Momoi asked, and Kagami felt himself begin to sweat.

”It’s fine. Really.” And as an afterthought, he added, “But I appreciate that you made one for me anyway.”

Momoi and Riko looked at each other, before both moving in to crush Kagami with a bear hug.

It was better than getting food poisoning, too.

**(Return to main chapter or go to Epilogue.)**


	9. Split: Dance

“It’s been awhile since I last danced, but I guess that could be fun,” Kagami said.

“Alright!” Koganei cheered, “Crank up the volume, Mitobe!

As Mitobe lumbered over to the floor where the CD player was, Kagami furtively glanced at Kuroko.

“On a scale of one to ten, how bad is everyone else here at dancing?”

“I’m not sure. Midorima-kun is stiff as a board-”

“Hey!”

“--Kise-kun frequents karaoke bars, Aomine-kun doesn’t have a musical bone in his body-”

“Hey!”

“I’ve never seen Murasakibara-kun dance, and Akashi-kun only seems to know how to waltz.”

Akashi said nothing on the matter, though judging by his expression, it seemed like a blow to his ego. Kagami made a humming sound in understanding, but was abruptly cut off by the sound of music starting.

It didn’t take long to differentiate who the dancers and non-dancers were.

As Kuroko predicted, Midorima stayed completely out of the dancing (which gave Takao ample time to pester him.) Oddly enough, however, Kasamatsu and Izuki got into a dance contest, which went about as well as Kagami would have expected. Still, it was all in good fun.

At least until some weird pop song came on, and someone (most likely Aomine) dimmed the lights- and did someone bring a disco lightset?!

By that point, mostly everyone had picked a partner to join in a weird sort of half-dance, half-jump.

Unsurprisingly, Kise and Aomine took advantage of the situation to try and outdance each other, which resulted in a strange sort of hip-swaying.

_Jeez, it feels awkward just standing around,_ Kagami thought, and glanced around the room.

At that moment, he decided he would...

**-Try to escape (chapter 10)**   
**-Look for someone else to dance with (chapter 11)**


	10. Ending: Try to escape

_Nobody will mind if I sneak away,_ Kagami thought to himself, tiptoeing away in an almost comical fashion.

Unfortunately, his steps weren’t quiet enough to escape the notice of Kasamatsu, who was leaning against the wall as he recovered from his intense dance battle.

“I don’t blame you for trying to get out of there,” Kasamatsu said without missing a beat, “That music is… kinda sexual.”

“Well, yeah, I mean it’s pop music,” Kagami said, and shrugged.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

“Hey, you know a lot about music… you play guitar, right?” He asked, earning a surprised look from Kasamatsu.

“Yeah, I do. How did you know?”

There was a beat of silence, until they both said in unison-

“Kise.”

“He talks about you a lot,” Kagami said, nudging Kasamatsu in the side good-naturedly (which was a little weird, considering that Kasamatsu was two years his senior.) “You should go dance with him before Aomine steals him away,” he added.

Kasamatsu sighed, and moved towards the living room, into the fray. Kagami hummed, satisfied.

He may not be the best at dancing, but seeing his friends happy was enough.

(At least until he got a noise complaint from the neighbors the next morning.)

**(Return to main chapter or go to Epilogue.)**


	11. Ending: Look for someone else to dance with

Kagami felt a little awkward standing around- so the natural course of action was to seek someone else out.

_Now what other lonely idiot here doesn’t want to dance?_

He didn’t have to look too far; As it often happened, Kagami walked straight into Kuroko, who had seemingly appeared out of thin air.

“It’s been awhile since that’s happened,” Kuroko said when Kagami nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Let me guess- you can’t find anyone to dance with either?”

Kuroko shifted a bit, uncomfortable.

“I’ve never felt any desire to dance with anyone. Nobody has ever offered.”

Kagami frowned.

“Come on, that’s bullshit. Even with your misdirection, you could have at least asked someone.”

“Kagami-kun should speak for himself.”

If Kagami didn’t know any better, he’d say Kuroko was sassing him out of embarrassment. Well, actually, he probably was. That gave Kagami an idea.

“You know,” He started, “Since we’re both apparently losers with nobody to dance with, we could at least dance with each other.”

Kuroko looked hesitant, though Kagami could see a slight blush on his cheeks. He’d have to think about that later.

“Come on. Not even gonna dance with the birthday boy? At least we can be embarrassing together.”

Kagami extended his hand, and after several moments of looking at him owlishly, Kuroko took it.

Nobody paid too much attention to them as they danced side by side, thankfully- the music was just loud enough and the crowd was just big enough that they could enjoy the time together. After the music had tapered off as the others began to get tired and the cake was ready, Kagami ruffled Kuroko’s hair.

“Thanks,” He said sincerely.

Kuroko smiled at him, his cheeks still tinted pink.

“Kagami-kun isn’t such a bad dancer. You should try again sometime.”

Kagami grinned.

“Right back at you.”

**(Return to main chapter or go to Epilogue.)**


	12. Split: Open presents

“Opening presents sounds like the most fun option right now.”

Kagami shrugged, and glanced at the small collection. He had no idea what any of them could be- he wasn’t really that much of a material person and he wasn’t sure what he would have wanted if someone were to ask him for a wishlist.

“Don’t look so confused,” Izuki said, “We figured you wouldn’t want too much, so we kept it simple.

Kagami nodded, and looked through the small pile.

Most of the gifts were in boxes or bags, but there were three that stuck out to him- one that was just an envelope with a cheap ribbon tacked on top, another that was wrapped haphazardly, and one that took up an absurd amount of space.

Kagami stared at them intently, trying to gauge who they were from- after all, none of the gifts had been given labels (which didn’t make much sense to him, but he supposed there was a bit of fun in the mystery.)

“Just open one already,” Aomine said, like he was waiting for something.

“Fine, fine.”

Picking one at random, he eventually landed on...

**\- The envelope (chapter 13)**   
**\- The weird-looking gift (chapter 14)**   
**\- The large gift (chapter 15)**


	13. Ending: The envelope

“So, who is this one from anyway?” Kagami asked as he picked up the envelope.

“That’s mine,” Aomine answered, looking away.

“You sound kinda weird,” Kagami said, unable to resist the urge to tease, “What, are you nervous I’m gonna think your gift is lame?”

Kagami wouldn’t be surprised if it was just a card that said “happy birthday” on it, but honestly, he wasn’t expecting too much else from Aomine. Still, the way he spoke worried Kagami.

“No, I just didn’t think you’d be opening it in front of everyone.”

“What, is it something vulgar?”

“Just open it already!”

Kagami groused for a bit, but opened the envelope.

Two small strips of shiny paper were inside.

Kagami looked at them, confused, and picked one out to read it.

“Year-round passes to the amusement park?”

Aomine sighed.

“I know there isn’t too much time to go to one now since it’s getting late in the year, but I figured even when it gets too cold out, you could still mess around there next year.”

Aomine clasped his hands behind his back awkwardly as Kagami stopped to stare at the tickets. The room was quiet as everyone eagerly awaited Kagami’s response.

“That’s… surprisingly thoughtful of you,” Kagami said, awestruck.

“I’m capable of being nice sometimes!”

“Yeah, sure you are.”

“Just appreciate the present,” Aomine huffed, embarrassed.

Kagami looked at him, and gave him a genuine smile, which seemed to startle everyone in the room.

“Hey, you might as well keep one of them, it’s not like I have any family in Japan to go there with, and I don’t want to just give one away. You bought it, after all.”

Aomine blinked, and took one of the tickets back.

“If I end up going there and I see you, you’re paying for cotton candy.”

“That’s not the point of a gift, dumbass!”

**(Return to main chapter or go to Epilogue.)**


	14. Ending: The weird-looking gift

“Who is this gift from, anyway?” Kagami asked as he looked at the strange lump of wrapping paper and tape.

Murasakibara hummed and raised his hand. Kagami looked at him in mild disbelief.

“...You got me a gift?”

“Muro-chin made me give you one.”

“How thoughtful,” Kagami said with a hint of dryness.

“Just open it,” Himuro said, “I think you’ll like it.”

“Alright then.”

Kagami opened the present, and his eyes immediately turned to saucers. Inside was an assortment of all kinds of candy and junk food imported from America.

“There’s got to be at least a hundred dollars worth of snacks in here!”

“And Muro-chin wouldn’t let me eat any of them,” Murasakibara said, slightly petulant.

“That defeats the point of a birthday gift, doesn’t it?” Himuro said, gesturing to Kagami.

“Thanks, you two.”

Himuro smiled warmly. “Don’t thank me, thank Atsushi. He was the one who ordered them.”

Kagami was about to comment on it, when Murasakibara made a beeline for the kitchen, presumably to see if the cake was done. If his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him, Kagami could have sworn that Murasakibara’s ears were shaded pink.

Still, there was something warm in Kagami’s heart that made him feel giddy as he went through the rest of the presents.

**(Return to main chapter or go to Epilogue.)**


	15. Ending: The large gift

“Geez, this box is big,” Kagami said as he carried it to the center of the living room. It was surprisingly light.

“That’s from me and Hyuuga,” Izuki said with a smile.

_This can’t end well_ was the general consensus in the room.

Kagami carefully unwrapped the paper, revealing a seemingly normal box. Carefully, he nudged it to ensure that it wasn’t booby trapped.

“Have a little faith in your senpai, Kagami,” Hyuuga said, almost as amused as Izuki, which was probably a bad sign.

With hesitance, Kagami opened the box, only to find… another, smaller, giftwrapped box.

After removing it from the larger box, he opened it to find yet another smaller box.

And again, and again…

Chuckles spread throughout the room, and Kagami had to admit, it was kind of funny.

“Please tell me this is the last box-- Damn it! Another?!”

After what seemed like ages, Kagami opened the final box, only to reveal a small plastic card and a scrap of paper.

“A gift card for Maji Burger?”

Hyuuga shrugged.

“Since you seem to have a bottomless stomach, we figured you might get some use from it.”

Kagami felt touched.

“Thanks, you two.” He said, and paused. “What’s the paper though?”

“Take a look and find out,” Izuki said.

Kagami read it.

“If you get heartburn after eating birthday cake, you need to remove the candles.”

A groan rang throughout the room.

However, Kagami couldn’t help but laugh.

**(Return to main chapter or go to Epilogue.)**


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for playing!

“Well, this was a surprisingly fun party,” Kagami said to Kuroko as the guests began to leave.

“Surprisingly?” Kuroko asked.

“That is,” Kagami dodged, “I’m glad all of you guys are here. It means a lot to me.”

“Kagami-kun is being ‘surprisingly’ sentimental.”

“No I’m not!” Kagami stammered.

“Well, whatever the case may be, congratulations on being another year older,” Kuroko said, earning a smile from Kagami.

And it was worth every second.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can follow me on tumblr at doomedtemperament.tumblr.com !


End file.
